Unknown
by lindsayrus
Summary: Stiles Stilinski woke up in Eichen House one day to find that life might not be the way he thought it was. Although they all looked and acted the same as he remembered them, no one Stiles thought he knew remembered him. That is, all except one, who is also in Eichen House, and, together they could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: New story! No hate, please!**

Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski's brown eyes slowly fluttered open. At first, he wasn't sure where he was. But, as things became less blurry and he looked around, he knew.

"Oh, God. Please no." He muttered as he sat up.

Eichen House.

No one else was in the room. An unmade bed on the other side of the room was the only signal that anyone belonged there.

The door opened, and Ms. Morrell, his former guidance councilor, who he knew worked at Eichen House because of his past experience, walked in. Stiles stood up. "Stiles?" She questioned, seeming breathless. "You're awake?" Morrell looked at Stiles in disbelief. "You're awake!" She pulled him into a hug and then held him out at arm's length. "Sorry. I'm Ms. Morrell." Morrell held out her hand for a shake.

"I know who you are." Stiles gave her a confused look. "You used to be my guidance councilor. At Beacon Hills High, remember?"

"I was a guidance councilor at Beacon Hills High..." She started, looking at Stiles like he was crazy. "But you never went there."

"What are you talking about?" He laughed. "What in the hell is going on?"

"You never went to high school. You've been in Eichen House since the eighth grade." Morrell was talking to him in a way that confused Stiles. No one had ever talked to him like he was a psychopath before.

"_What?_" Stiles sat back down on his bed.

"Stiles, I've been in charge of watching you since you came, and I've been very worried about you." She sat next to Stiles. "You've been asleep for a long time."

"How long?" Stiles questioned, running a hand through his hair.

Morrell stared at him. "Three years."

* * *

Later, Stiles walked around Eichen House, completely dumbfounded. He tried to tell Morrell that it was all just a big misunderstanding, but she wouldn't listen.

_"Everything you saw, everything you felt, it was a _dream." _She tried to convince him._

_"No, you don't understand-"_

_"It was a_ dream_, Stiles. None of it actually happened."_

It was almost like she was trying too hard to make him think so. Stiles had a feeling she knew something about what was going on.

A cop brushed past him, and he immediately recognized him as his father, the Sheriff.

"Dad!" He called, running up to him. "Dad!" Stiles touched the Sheriff's shoulder. "Dad, it's me!"

His father turned around with a cold look on his face. "Excuse me?"

"Dad, it's Stiles, your son!" Stiles tried to smile at him, but it was hard because he was so confused. "Why am I in here?"

Sheriff Stilinski brushed Stiles' hand off him and glared, although he looked more upset than angry. A few tears were held back in his eyes. "My son?" He scoffed. "My _son?" _The Sheriff pressed a finger into his chest. "What do you take me for, huh?" He started to back away. "I never had a son."

"What?" Stiles took a step back.

"Oh, and if you're wondering why you're in here..." Sheriff Stilinski held Stiles by the collar of his shirt and brought him closer so he could say in a low voice, "Maybe it's because you go around filling in the shoes of people you don't have anymore with people you've never even met before, Or, perhaps, you're just crazy. That might explain why you're in this nuthouse." He let go of Stiles and started to walk away.

"But, Dad-"

The Sheriff turned around and cut him off. "For the last time, kid, _I am not your father!_"

A few people stared at Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski. The Sheriff cleared his throat as he whipped back around.

And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stiles sat in his apparent room on his apparent bed, his mind whirring.

His father didn't know who he was. His _father._

Something strange was going on. Why didn't anyone remember him?

The door creaked open and Morrell walked in. "Stiles..."

Stiles groaned. "What do you want?"

"Don't sound so happy." She sighed. "I heard about what happened with the Sheriff." Stiles didn't reply. "What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to know why I'm here." He muttered, resisting the urge to scream. "Why he put me here."

"Sheriff Stilinski is not your dad." Morrell stated rather harshly.

"Really? Where do you think I got 'Stiles' from?" When Morrell didn't answer, Stiles continued. "I got it from 'Stilinski'. My name is Stiles Stilinski, and I know my father when I see him." Stiles could feel his face get red as he held back tears.

"Your name isn't Stiles Stilinski. It's Stiles Stilson." She seemed way too calm. Why was she okay with this?

Stiles' eyes widened, but he tried not to freak out. "Then you explain to me, Ms. Morrell. Why in the hell am I here? Why am I in this nuthouse?"

"What's going on with you?" Morrell tilted her head to the side the slightest bit. "You-"

"Just tell me!" He yelled, his face close to Morrell's as he grabbed more forcefully than he wanted to. "Tell me!"

"Stiles!" She shook him off and gave him a surprised look.

He blinked a few times in disbelief, then ran out of the room without saying anything.

* * *

Stiles wasn't really sure where he was going as he wandered through the halls of Eichen House. He didn't have anywhere to go, or anyone to even talk to anymore. He was alone.

Someone ran straight into him as he rounded a corner, knocking them both off their feet. "Hey! Watch it!" Stiles exclaimed, already close to flipping out on someone else.

"Sorry." They replied as they stood, giving Stiles their hand to help him up.

Stiles didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "Scott?" He felt a smile spread across his face. "Do _you _know? Do you know why I'm here?"

"Whoa." Scott put his hands up to stop Stiles. "How do you know my name?"

The grin disappeared as Stiles registered what Scott was saying. "You don't remember me, either."

"Should I?" Scott rose an eyebrow.

"Scott, we've been best friends since... Forever... And you're telling me that you don't even know my name?" Stiles breathed out in shock.

"No." Scott shook his head. "Sorry, but I've never seen you before. You must be thinking of a different Scott. I'm not your 'best friend'." He tried to walk away, but Stiles grabbed his arm.

"Wait." He sighed. "If you're not here to see me, why are you here?"

"I'm here to see my girlfriend. Well, sort of girlfriend. She just woke up today." Scott yanked his arm away, then realized that, in his head at least, he was talking to a total stranger. "Not that it's any of your business."

As Scott walked away, a realization dawned on Stiles.

Scott's girlfriend just woke up.

Someone else was there with him.

Someone who could possibly tell Stiles what was happening.

And there was only one person that could be.

Kira.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stiles roamed the halls, searching for Kira or Scott. If he found Scott again, he could probably find Kira, but Stiles was hoping to avoid another awkward conversation with him. He hoped he would be able to spot her, but he knew how unlikely that was. There were way too many people in Eichen House. How likely was it that he could pick out Kira from all of the nutcases there?

_But Kira isn't a nutcase, _Stiles thought to himself. _So maybe you'll be able to tell._

Stiles looked for anyone that he knew. Anyone.

"Stiles." Someone said, and he turned around. Morrell was staring back at him. "I think we need to talk."

"I don't think we should." Stiles replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Come to my office. It will only take a few minutes." She smiled, but she still looked shaken.

"Fine." He sighed.

Stiles followed Morrell into a room that was apparently her office. She sat behind a desk, gesturing for Stiles to sit in the chair in front of it. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Clearly, being asleep for three years has had its side effects on you." Morrell folded her hands on top of the desk. "You don't remember anything from before you fell asleep, and your memories seem to have been replaced by those of your dream."

"It wasn't a _dream!_" Stiles yelled, feeling like he might burst into tears. "And I don't remember being asleep for three years or what happened before then because _nothing _happened, and I _wasn't _asleep for three years! If anything, I'm dreaming right now."

"Okay..." She trailed off. "I believe you."

"You do?" Stiles let out a shallow breath.

Morrell nodded. "Stiles, do you want to get out of Eichen House?"

He scoffed. "Who would want to stay?"

She leaned forward. "Then keep your thought to yourself."

"Are you threatening me?" Stiles rose an eyebrow at his former guidance councilor.

"I'm trying to help you." Morrell sighed. "Saying that you know random people and that everything in your dream actually happened, while this isn't real, doesn't exactly sound sane."

"So you _don't _believe me." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do." She tapped a finger slowly. "In a way, I've felt that things are different, too."

"I'm sorry, I can't listen to this anymore." Stiles stood up and walked over to her desk. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Tell you what?" Morrell rose an eyebrow. He wondered how she could be so calm.

"Why am I here?" Stiles waited impatiently. "You want to plant all these fake memories in my head, so why don't you start with telling me why the hell I'm in Eichen House in the first place? I think I at least deserve to know that."

Morrell pressed her lips together. "Acts of violence, anger, and depression."

"Depression?" Stiles laughed. "Now what exactly am I 'depressed'?"

"It started when your parents died in a car crash." She glanced at Stiles, probably expecting some sort of devastated reaction.

"My parents didn't die in a car crash." Stiles glared at her. "My mom may be dead, but that is not how she died. My father is still out there, alive and well."

"The Sheriff is not your father!" Morrell slammed her hands on her desk as she stood.

"You're wrong." He started to walk towards the door.

"There's also evidence of complete insanity." She called through gritted teeth. Stiles paused, his hand ready to turn the doorknob. "I hope I'll see you in group tomorrow. Maybe talking to some people with similar issues will help you."

"No one else woke up to be a completely different person in a completely different world." He opened the door. "So don't count on it."

Stiles slammed the door, then started down the halls again.

He wasn't ready to give up quite yet. If Kira was there, and woke up on the same day as him, she must have been feeling the same thing. And then maybe they could figure out how to get back to their real lives.

* * *

After looking for nearly an hour, Stiles was ready to give up. He'd gone down every hall at least twice. Maybe he was just missing her, or they were walking down different halls at different times. Either way, he was so tired he could barely stand up, which was probably more of a fitness thing than actually tiredness, considering he was apparently sleeping for three years.

"I'm still actually sort of surprised that you recognize me. I _have _changed a lot since you last saw me." Scott's voice made Stiles stop in his tracks.

"Why wouldn't I recognize you?" A girl replied, her voice shaking. It had to be Kira.

"Well, I mean, you_ have _been asleep for three years." Scott sighed.

_Three years._

Just like Stiles.

He moved closer to the room he heard them talking from so he could hear better.

"But I could never forget you." Kira sounded unsure of what was happening. "To be honestly, I just feel like I've been on a vacation or something. It's no big deal, really." It didn't sound like she meant it.

"I missed talking to you so much." Stiles heard them kiss. "Try not to fall back asleep again, okay?"

"Okay." Kira laughed, but it didn't sound like Kira. It sounded like someone else. Someone it couldn't possibly be.

"I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow. I promise." Scott kissed her again, then walked to the door.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

Scott left the room, and Stiles pretended that he was walking in the opposite direction so that he wouldn't notice him. When he was gone, he went back to the room.

"Aside from the fact that everything that happened to me is apparently a dream and I'm a different person." She sighed.

Stiles walked into the room and gaped at the girl. He was right. It wasn't Kira. But he wasn't sure how it could be possible. It _wasn't _possible. "Allison?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Allison?" Stiles stared at Allison in awe. How was she there? How was she alive? The Oni stabbed her and she died.

"Stiles?" Allison got up from her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." He looked at his shaking hands. "I was about to ask you the same thing..." Stiles trailed off, staring at Allison. "You're supposed to be dead." He choked out.

"You remember." She breathed out, trembling. "How do you remember? No one else remembers. Why don't _they _remember?"

"I don't know." Stiles sighed. "They don't remember me at all."

"What do you mean?" Allison rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I only actually talked to Scott and the Sheriff, but neither of them had a clue who I was." He shuffled a foot on the floor anxiously.

"You mean your dad..." She drew her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I'm not allowed to call him that. Because apparently he's not my dad and it makes me sound crazy." Stiles scoffed. Allison looked at him, seeming frustrated. "Allison... How are you here?"

Allison drew in a breath. "You mean how am I alive?" She laughed, but it wasn't a real laugh. "I have no idea. I woke up today, and I have no clue why. I remember that sword going through my chest. I remember telling Scott that I love him. I remember trying to tell him to tell my dad that I love him, and there's a way to stop the Oni, but dying before I had a chance. I remember all of it, and I don't understand why I'm here, breathing, or why the hell everyone is acting so strange, or why people aren't remembering you. Maybe this is just my weird version of the afterlife and I'm imagining all of this. All of you." A few tears rolled down her cheek. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"This isn't the afterlife. That much I know." Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "Because I didn't die, and I'm feeling just as confused as you are."

She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, trying to seem tough. "Wait..." Allison trailed off, narrowing her eyes at him. "Are you actually... You? Or are you the other person pretending to be you?"

Stiles pressed his lips together. "If I think I know what you're asking, it's actually Stiles, and not the Nogitsune, I swear. We killed the Nogitsune."

"You did?" Her eyes lit up. "What about the Oni?"

Stiles nodded. "Isaac and your dad figured out what you were trying to tell Scott before you died. They're all gone."

"So... Why do you remember all of this? No one else does." Allison questioned, folding her hands together.

"I... I don't know." He shook badly." I don't know why I'm here, what's happening to me, or why we're the only ones that remember what happened."

She gave him a concerned look. "Stiles, calm down." Allison made him sit on her bed. "Breathe. We'll be okay."

Stiles tried to control his breathing. "Will we?" He felt a panic attack coming soon. "My best friend and my father think I'm just another nutcase trying to find a cure for something that doesn't have one, and I'm starting to believe them."

"Stiles, you're not insane. Look at me." She turned his head toward her. "We'll figure this out. We always do."

Stiles took deep breaths until the world wasn't a blur anymore. For once, he'd been able to prevent a panic attack before it actually happened. "Okay." He looked into the eyes of the girl who was supposed to be dead. "Then lets start with the most important question..." Allison looked at him expectantly as he paused. Stiles stood back up, ready to start pacing. "If this isn't the afterlife... What is it?"

* * *

Stiles and Allison sat at a table together, picking at the food Eichen House provided as their dinner. It was more of a weird glob than food, actually. Stiles had no idea what was in it.

"Wait, so how many people have you seen today?" Stiles questioned, stuffing a spoonful of the glob into his mouth, then immediately spitting it out. "God, this is awful."

Allison didn't even try to eat it, just picked at it with her spoon. "Just my dad, Lydia, and Scott."

"And none of them mentioned me, either?" He already knew no one spoke to Allison about her death except him.

She shook her head. "No, but that doesn't mean they don't remember you."

Stiles scoffed. "If Scott and my Dad don't remember who I am, what are the chances that your dad or _Lydia _would?"

"You know, Stiles..." Allison looked up from the food on her tray at him, sighing. "Lydia would never admit it, but we both knew. She liked you. She liked you a lot."

"And now we're back to her not even knowing my name." He put his head in his hands, trying not to seem too flustered.

She pressed her lips together, thinking. "I just thought of something weird." Allison furrowed her brow. "None of them mentioned each other."

"What?" Stiles questioned, glancing at her from in between his fingers.

Allison tapped a finger against the table nervously. "Lydia, Scott, my dad. They didn't even say each others names. When I was talking to my dad, I asked him something about Lydia, and he said 'who?'. I figured he just didn't hear me or something, but I didn't ask him again. When he was leaving and Scott came in, he gave him this weird look. I thought it was just that look that he used to give him because of the whole hunter and werewolf thing, but, now that I know what you're going through, I realize that it was different. It's almost like he didn't know who Scott was, or why he was, or why he was visiting me." She was shaking pretty badly.

Stiles took his hands from his face and grabbed her hand to stop her from trembling. "So you think that they don't remember anyone but you?"

"No. I don't really know what I think..." Allison froze completely as she trailed off.

"Allison, what is it?" He gave her a curious look.

She hesitated. "Now that I think about it... All of them mentioned someone. I didn't really notice until now." Allison's voice shook.

Stiles rose an eyebrow. "Who?"

She bit her lip. "Aiden."

"Wait, what did they say?" He looked around, making sure no one else was listening.

Allison let out a shaky breath, visibly trying to calm herself down. "Um... Scott said something about Aiden having it out for him, Lydia was talking about their latest... Date..." She gave him an uncertain look, trying not to make him feel any worse. "And my dad said that Aiden was becoming a big problem for him and the hunters he's currently working with, because it seems like he's impossible to kill."

Stiles clamped his eyes shut, trying to believe that this was real. It was actually happening. "God..." He muttered, running a hand down his face.

"What?" Allison seemed so confused.

It occurred to Stiles that Allison didn't know as he looked her in the eye. She was already gone when it happened. He sighed. "Aiden's dead."


End file.
